ChanBaek drabble
by Shouda Shikaku
Summary: Chanyeol yang sebal pada Sehun kekasih noona-nya mendadak bungkam ketika mata bulatnya merekam sosok gadis manis. " Thanks Lu noona" "ye?" Summary aneh - -
1. Chapter 1

Ai se eu te pego

Title : Ai se eu te pego

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Comedy

Rating : K+ or T?

Length : Drabble (?) or Oneshoot (?)

Recommended song : Michel Telo – ai se eu te pego

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

_Disclaimer :_

Para pemain milik Allah SWT. Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Shika cumin (?) meminjam nama mereka hanya sekedar meramaikan SongFic yang Shika buat^^

SongFic ini murni dari imajinasi absurd milik Shika. Lagu `Ai se eu te pego` milik-nya Archie.

**Cuap – cuap :**

**FF ini Shika dedikasikan khususnya untuk kak ****Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers****, umumnya untuk para CanBaek Shipper yang kebetulan pecinta GS *kibar banner (._.)**

**Langsung saja,**

**∞ Happy Reading ∞**

Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar:

Chanyeol menatap datar keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena telah datang di pesta sialan ini. Harusnya ia menolak undangan – ah lebih tepatnya pemaksaan – yang Sehun layangkan padanya. Oh, ingin rasanya ia rebus kepala namja albino itu sekarang. Ia sangat tak suka berada dalam suasana canggung dengan pesta bertema pesta dansa tersebut. Oh, pemikiran kolot bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang datang seorang diri dengan pesta semacam ini?

"awas kau albino, jelek!" geramnya membuat beberapa yeoja genit yang sedari tadi memperatikannya terkekeh kecil.

Oh, ia benar – benar muak pada gadis – gadis di seberang itu. Umpatannya terhenti tepat disaat sebuah tepukan halus mendarat sempurna di bahu tegapnya.

"Yeol, kegiatan inti akan di mulai, apa kau akan tetap tinggal dengan ocehan konyolmu, itu?" sesosok yeoja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"eoh, mollaseo Lu noona.. ahh.. aku pusing"

"..."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Lu noona itu mendengus dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Oh, sabarlah Park Luhan. Begitu – begitu adik kandungmu, bukan?

Kembali pada Park Chanyeol yang asyik menggerutu. Mata bulatnya mulai menjelajah, menyusuri lantai dansa yang ramai karena hiruk pikuk para pesertanya. Hei, ini malam minggu.. jadwalnya untuk menonton pertandingan team favoritnya; dan entah kenapa ia harus terjebak di pesta konyol ini -_-

Huft.. sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak di atas meja, menciptakan nada – nada yang tak beraturan namun indah di dengar, eh?

Hoh, apa semua orang tak bosan menghadapi pesta – pesta macam ini? Ini pertama kali baginya menghadiri pesta dansa, dan berakhir nista dengan gerutuan dan omelan tak berkualitas yang terus meluncur. Fufufu~ malam minggu yang panjang sekaligus membosankan -_-

Demi rambut Luhan yang selalu bergonta – ganti warna, atau demi wajah Sehun yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi seperti dinding – datar – yang khas miliknya, pesta ini...

"Ya Tuhan.."

Mata bulat namja itu kian membulat, ketika irisnya merekam sesosok gadis manis dengan pita yang menghias surai panjangnya melewati dirinya.

Gadis itu seperti kebingungan. O.. dia juga ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh mungilnya harus berhimpitan dengan beberapa orang yang lebih besar darinya -_-

"..."

**~GREP**

Gadis itu terlonjak, saat lengan kekar melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Ya, Chanyeol lah si pemilik lengan itu. Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah, mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 3 jari dari wajahnya.

Nossa, nossa  
Assim você me mata  
Ai se eu te pego  
Ai ai se eu te pego

"Hai,.." suara berat sang namja membuat gadis itu bergetar.

Oh, inikah sosok Park Chanyeol pangeran sekolah itu?_ batin gadis itu menggila.

"h-hai.." gadis itu menyapa kaku.

"perkenalkan.. aku Park Chanyeol."

"a-aku tahu..."

Chanyeol memekik tertahan. Gadis ini tahu, lalu mengapa ia tak tahu menahu tentang gadis di dekapannya ini? Apa ia satu sekolah dengannya?

"ma-maaf?"

"ah.. jeosonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi.."

Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, dengan segera ia menyusul alngkah kecil sang gadis.

~tep

"setidaknya kau berhutang nama padaku."

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Lulu eonni?"

Sial! Jadi noona rusa-nya tahu identitas gadis ini?_batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

_'Tuhan.. izinkan aku memiliki malaikatmu ini?'_

Delícia, delícia  
Assim você me mata  
Ai se eu te pego  
Ai ai se eu te pego

"Baek, kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol?" pekik Luhan girang.

"ne eonni.."

"eoh Yeol, kenalkan.. ini sepupu Sehun oppa. Dia satu sekolah denganmu, kok.."

"MWO?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hahaha.. ia malu rupanya.

"well, thanks noona.."

Chanyeol menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tepat di tengah lantai dansa..

"aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun hyung.." bisiknya menggoda.

"nde?"

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun.."

"y-ye..."

~**chuuu**

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat manis di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Jadi Park Chanyeol.. pesta yang kau hadiri kali ini bukan pesta konyol, kan?

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya.**

**Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers.**

**Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang sudah dukung Shika.**

**Shika senang dengan review yang chingu berikan di FF shika sebelumnya.**

**Dan untuk kakak ****Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers ****Shika ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah rela karatan (?) nunggu FF Shika. Ini FF Shika dedikasikan untuk kakak #XOXO**

**Shika do'akan yang sudah review FF Shika semoga mencapai apa yang dicita – citakan*Aaamiinn..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2 : My Lovely Girl

My Lovely Girl Title : My Lovely Girl Author : Shouda Shikaku^^ Genre : Romance, Comedy, a little bit Fluff Length : drabble :p Rating : T Recommended Song : - David James 'Archie' Archuleta – My Kind Of Perfect Cast : - Park Chan Yeol ( 박찬열) as Park Chan Yeol ( 박찬열) - Byun Baek Hyun ( 변백현) as Byun Baek Hyun ( 변백현) - Other Cast Disclaimer : Para pemain milik Allah SWT. Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Shika cumin (?) meminjam nama mereka hanya sekedar meramaikan SongFic yang Shika buat^^ Cuap – cuap : FF ini Shika dedikasikan khususnya untuk kak Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers dan eonni Salis Safrina; juga chingu Afrita Sucia, umumnya untuk para ChanBaek Shipper yang kebetulan pecinta GS *kibar banner (._.) Langsung saja, Keep RCL.. Happy Reading.. Hai, perkenalkan. Aku adalah Park Chanyeol, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku adalah bungsu dari Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu; pemilik Park Company, sebuah perusahaan fashion dan electronick terbesar di Asia. Aku duduk di kelas XII sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Dan aku mengambil kelas bahasa, matematika dan kelas musik. Aku seorang wakil captain Basket; dan seorang ketua club Judo di sekolah. Aku punya sebuah geng. Dengan nama WOLF. Tenang saja, kami bukanlah tipe – tipe orang berengsek yang hobi mem-bully orang lain. Hei, kami masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan hal – hal tak berguna seperti itu! OK, akan kuperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupku – selain kedua orang tuaku tentu saja – Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang kebetulan tersesat di bumi. Kalian anggap aku mengada – ada? Hei, itu bukan gaya Park Chanyeol! Atau kalian menganggapku berlebihan? OK, terima kasih tapi bagiku dia adalah sosok malaikat manis yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sosok manis yang sudah 5 tahun menemani hari – hariku yang tampak monoton. 5 tahun? Ya 5 tahun.. Berawal dari surat kacau yang aku kirimkan ketika masa orientasi peserta didik di awal tahun ajaran kami di sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya aku memang hendak bermain – main dengannya.. tapi.. tepat setelah kami bertatap wajah, niat burukku luntur seketika. Wajah ayu-nya memancarkan pesona yang mampu membuatku terlena. Bibir mungilnya yang selalu menggumamkan kata – kata halus, tatapan dari hazel indahnya yang membuatku terbius, suara indahnya yang mengalun lembut ketika kelas musik berlangsung; sungguh membuatku ingin mencincang semua namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar! Egois? Memang! Karena ku yakin Byun Baekhyun hanya di takdirkan untukku; Park Chanyeol seorang. Mungkin aku adalah orang bodoh yang menemukan petunjuk di kala hari gelap menjelang. Saat itu, aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku bersama beberapa senior yang kebetulan akrab denganku, seperti Sehun hyung, Kris hyung dan Lu noona. Diperjalanan, tanpa sengaja, kami mendengar percakapan beberapa yeoja yang asyik menikmati se-cup ice cream vanila di tengah hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk. "apa kau tahu anak kelompok A dari kelas VII A.1?" "nde? Siapa?" "Byun Baekhyun.." "memangnya kenapa dia?" "oh.. dia sosok yang mengagumkan. Kau tahu, meskipun wajah-nya sangat cantik dan dia sangat pandai, dia bukan pribadi sombong bahkan cenderung pemalu. Ku fikir jika ia sampai berpacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa dari kelas VIII A sangat cocok" Aku memang sangat cuek saat itu. Aku hanya terfokus pada perdebatan aneh antara Sehun hyung – kakakku – dengan kekasihnya Lu noona yang super duper cerewet, eh? Keesokan harinya aku membuat surat aneh berisi pernyataan yang sangat buruk. Yeah, mengajaknya bertemu dan menikmati satu jumbo mix berry Sunday di kedai Jongdae hyung? Aku bahkan langsung berterima kasih pada Jongdae hyung saat itu. "oppa... ada yang ingin Baekkie bicarakan.." oh, wajah polos itu membuatku gemas tak terkira. "tentu, Baby.. apa yang ingin Baekkie bicarakan, eum?" "apakah benar.. kemarin Baekkie mendengar pembicaraan Yoochun appa tentang kepindahan oppa ke Vancouver bersama Sehun oppa?" Tuhan.. aku merasa jika aku adalah makhluk terbrengsek yang pernah ada! Lihat... iris indahnya justru terlihat menyakitkan dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca – kaca. "aniya, Baby.. oppa hanya akan mengunjungi grandma selama 2 hari.." jawabku selembut mungkin. "jinjjayo? Oppa sedang tak bohong, kan?" "apa selama ini oppa pernah berbohong pada Baby, eum?" ~chup Ku kecup lembut bibir cherry yang selalu mengukir senyum manis tersebut. Oh, dia makin menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi chubby-nya yang merona. "ani..." jawabnya kemudian. "oppa janji, sekembalinya oppa dari Vancouver, kita kan menghabiskan akhir pekan ini ditempat favorit Baby, otteo?" "huwaa~ jeongmal oppa?" "nan jeongmalyeo~.." "gomawo oppa..." ~grep Baekhyun menerjang tubuh jangkungku. Oh, aku senang dengan semua tingkah menggemaskannya. Aku berjanji akan terus membahagianmu, Baby... Entah mengapa aku agak kecewa disaat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia makin terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang berterbangan karena sapuan lembut angin musim semi tahun ini. Oh, bias jingga dari ufuk barat kian mempercantik wajah cantiknya. Aku tersenyum lembut, saat ia menyunggingkan senyum manis yang khas – miliknya – dan jangan lupakan eyesmile-nya yang mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang. Aku tersentak disaat lengan mungilnya terulur – menggenggam – erat lengan kekarku. Perlahan ia dongakan wajah manisnya. Entah perasaanku atau bagaimana, wajah Baekhyun kian mendekat. "saranghae oppa.." "nado Baby.." ~chuu Cherry lembutnya mendarat sempurna di atas bibirku. Hmmm, mau bagaimana lagi... ku lumat lembut bibir manisnya. Ia nampak mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Oh, hembusan angin yang sepoi – sepoi justru menambah kesan hangat yang kami ciptakan. Ku lepas tautan kecil kami; dan ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat nyaman dan mulai membenamkan wajah mungilnya. "kau tahu, Baby.. kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku..." -= The End =- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya. Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers. Untuk The Hunter dan Guardian Night, Shika belum bisa update; mianhae *bows bareng ChanBaek. FF sequel don't go ada yang nunggu-kah? #celingukan (._.) Soalnya sudah setengah jalan FF itu :D Shika juga mungkin fokus ke akun FFN Shika dulu.. soalnya akun itu masih baru dan butuh penyesuaian. Dan Shika akan update beberapa FF yang ndak Shika update di FB di akun FFN. Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang sudah dukung Shika. Shika senang dengan review yang chingu berikan di FF shika sebelumnya. Dan untuk kakak Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers Shika ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah rela karatan (?) nunggu FF Shika. Ini FF Shika dedikasikan untuk kakak #XOXO Shika do'akan yang sudah review FF Shika semoga mencapai apa yang dicita – citakan*Aaamiinn.. Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v 


End file.
